One upon a time Season Cullen Contest
by Season Cullen Contest
Summary: SEASON CULLEN CONTEST: entrada promocional del nuevo concurso de Nessie esta aburrida de los cuentos de siempre, entonces Edward tiene una idea para animarla. "Erase una vez…"


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras las escritoras de fanfiction simplemente nos divertimos usándolos para distintas historias sin ánimo alguno de lucro.

* * *

**

**Once upon a time…**

—…Papá—suspiró Nessie mientras se tumbaba en la cama y le retiraba las sabanas, — ¿No hay más cuentos para contarme? ¿Por qué me repites una y otra vez las mismas historias?

— ¿Por qué ya te las has leído todas?—Le reproché tapándola hasta la nariz y me aseguraba que su osito de peluche estuviese en sus brazos.

Sin muchas más opciones, visualicé el libro de cenicienta y lo cogí.

Pero al ir a abrirlo y empezar a leer, oí la atenuada voz de mi hija, elevada varias octavas de su infantil tono.

"¡Oh, no! ¡La cenicienta otra vez no!", me suplicó mentalmente.

—Nessie, no hay más libros—empecé a hacer una lista de todos los libros de la biblioteca de Carlisle y cuando los habíamos leído. Incluso cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho. —Por lo tanto, si quieres que te lea hasta que duermas, tendré que repetirte las historias. O no habrá lecturas hasta que compremos libros nuevos.

Cometí un error al mirar en sus enormes ojos marrones. Aquellos ojos que amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas a la par que sus labios empezaron a temblar.

Suspiré ante la complejidad de la situación.

Yo solo quería que mi hija se durmiese para tener toda la noche libre junto a mi esposa. El día había sido totalmente agotador.

Incluso siendo vampiro, ser padre era un trabajo a jornada completa que te dejaba totalmente exhausto y sin energías.

Todas las horas que yo pudiese pasar con Nessie eran sagradas para mí; sin embargo, necesitaba mi tiempo vital con Bella.

En estas ocasiones, admiraba profundamente a Bella por combinar con tanta habilidad sus papeles de madre y esposa sin extenuarse por ello.

—Papá—me llamó la atención tirándome de la manga. — ¿No puedes inventarte tú el cuento?

Me llevé dos dedos para pellizcarme el arco de la nariz y me mordía el labio inferior pensando en cómo salir de la situación.

Esto era una de las ocasiones más embarazosas que me había encontrado.

Bueno, por hablar de aquella vez que navegado por internet, me encontré con una página llamada , en la que— ¡Oh, que sorpresa!—había un apartado dedicado a nosotros.

Por curiosidad empecé a leer y casi no me pude creer lo que veían mis ojos.

¿Yo playboy? ¿Bella nerd? ¿Rosalie modelo? ¿Alice compradora compulsiva?... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué imaginación tenían!

Y lo mejor de todo, era que estas pobres chicas, escribían las más inverosímiles historias, no por dinero, sino, sencillamente por alegrar la vida a sus lectoras a cambio de unos pocos comentarios agradables.

¡Hum! Empecé a atar cabos y se me ocurrió una idea que quizás podía solucionarme todos mis problemas.

Acaricié la suave piel de la mejilla de Nessie y empecé a modular la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro:

—…**_E_**rase una vez...

...dos chicas, aburridas en sus respectivas casas de Chile y España, y unidas por su amor a Twilight y que tenían sus habitaciones una buena colección de libros románticos, cuyas páginas estaban gastadas de tanto leerse. Un día se reunieron, y después de deliberar, decidieron juntar su amor por Twilight y la literatura romántica de época, naciendo así el fenómeno de que se llamaría: **_SEASON CULLEN CONTEST_**…

Aquello pareció interesarle, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se volvió frenética y expectante.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata el Season Cullen Contest?—Le acaricié la nariz.

Asintió enérgicamente.

—**_Bloodymaggie81 _**y **_Miss Kathy90_**, así se llamaban las autoras del proyecto, querían que las escritoras de aquella pagina escribiesen una historia de un solo capitulo, denominado oneshort, sobre nosotros en una determinada época que podía ir desde la **edad** **media hasta el final de la segunda guerra mundial**. Y las personas que participasen en su concurso tenían de plazo desde el **uno de abril hasta el uno de mayo. **Supongo que ellas quieren ver como la gente nos imagina en un barco pirata en las aguas del Caribe en pleno siglo XVII. O una chica de época victoriana que se escapa con el libertino de turno para liberarse de las presiones de la sociedad…O como dos espías estadounidenses tienen que compaginar su amor, mientras luchan contra Hitler…Hay tanto que escribir…

— ¿Y cómo termina la historia?

—Cuando las lectoras elijan los tres mejores fics y se les concedan los premios. Como papá no ha accedido a hacer cosas indecorosas con la ganadora, pues han tenido que pensar concienzudamente en como las iban a recompensar. Y la verdad, que son muy buenos premios. Pero para ganarlos, tienen que hacer todo lo que se le diga en la cuenta del **Season Cullen Contest** y después llegar a las lectoras y que estas voten a quien consideren mejor.

— ¿Tú crees que acabará bien el cuento?

—Eso depende de las escritoras. Yo solo te puedo decir como comienza el cuento.

— ¿Y como lo hace?

—Pues como todas las historias…**_Erase una vez_**…

* * *

Más información en el profile de **Season Cullen Contest.**


End file.
